oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After
'''Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After '''is the sequel to Oprah Makes Cartoons. Plot OMC Forever After takes place a month after the final episode of OMC. Ben is now 18 and has a new Omnitrix. The first season's plot deals with Evil Shocksquatch gathering powerful artifacts known as the Crystal Skulls, as well as the return of Farquaad. The second season's plot deals with the Illuminati, as well as the long-promised Lizardman Invasion. Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ferrick Wyatt *Mr. Baumann *Marriland *Kai Green *JK Simmons *Good Maltruant *Gabe Newell *Ultimate Humungousaur The SSO *Shrek *Lt. Steel *Cory Baxter *Danny DeVito *Louis Tomlinson *Mr. Poopybutthole Recurring Characters *Ancy *Uncle Grandpa *Harry Styles *One Direction *Zayn Malik *Backstreet Boys *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Erich von Daniken *Pyke *Fred Patelliday *Prior Gilhil *Future Ben *Chris Chan *Paco *Jesus Christ *Sonichu *Donald Trump *Zs'Skayr *Archibald Krauthammer *Sativus Grey *Justin Bieber *Sir George *Peter Griffin Villains Arc/Main Villains *Farquaad *Evil Shocksquatch *The Lizard King *Lord Transyl *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Thelonious *Knights of Duloc *Evil Maltruant *Autism The Illuminati *Pindar Rothschild *Barack Obama *Azmuth *Captain Kangaroo *Elvis Presley *Paul Blart Recurring Villains *Evil Crashhopper *Arm Cannon *Undertown Mafia *Xaven *Buamann *Anastasia James *Justin Trudeau *Ra'ad *Captain Faucet *Quaad Ben *Diagon *King K. Rool *Grey Emperor *Albaydo Evil Aliens *Evil Arctiguana *Evil XLR8 *Evil Atomix *Evil Chromastone *Evil Wildmutt *Evil Upchuck *Evil Benwolf *Evil Benmummy *Evil Water Hazard *Evil Jetray *Evil NRG *Evil Ripjaws New Aliens *Sun-Man *Shazaman *Contradiction *The Swarm *SSDK *Karnage *Extrasensory *Stainless Steel *Tennysonichu *Grey Matter 3 *Fortune Killer *Vamptile Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Eatle *Ultimate Scary Tree *Ultimate Grey Matter *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate Kickin Hawk *Ultimate Bloxx *Ultimate Ball Weevil *Ultimate See Weed *Ultimate AmpFibian *Ultimate Pesky Dust *Ultimate Diamondhead *Ultimate Baubenn *Ultimate Upgrade *Ultimate Four Arms *Ultimate Ditto *Ultimate Walkatrout Fusions *N-aRms-G *Terrathspin *Knightlightvalve Episodes See Oprah Makes Cartoons Forever After/Episodes. Opening S1 The S1 opening begins with the shot of Evil Shocksquatch from the OMC S3 opening. It then shows drawings of the Swaggy Seven, then moves onto five vertical slots, which show the four new S1 aliens and Uncle Grandpa. After the debut of Contradiction, he replaces Uncle Grandpa. The changey part then appears over Danny Devito's face, and the title card is shown, which features Ben, Ferrick, and the Crystal Skulls. S2 The S2 opening opens with the Illuminati eye, then shows slides for each character involved in the episode. The four new aliens from S2 (including Vamptile) are then shown in the same spot S1's were. The changey part happens over Justin Bieber's face, and the title card is shown, which now has a new background featuring the Illuminati and a drawing of a lizard person. As of Can't Stump the Trump, the title card no longer features Ben, instead showing the new OMC logo, which is centered along with Ferrick. Trivia *The series was named after the fourth Shrek movie, Shrek Forever After *Mustard Lizard, Choo Choo, The Incredible Disappearing Scarf, and Paul will not appear. Category:Series